Black dawn
by arya304
Summary: Rin's life takes a dark path as he gives into his demons whispering, finally merging with the self he never knew he had. But what happens when that self ends up taking an almost completely different personality? what lies in store for yukio and his students when this new being seems hell bent on playing with them?
1. moonlit ashes

**I do not own the rights to Blue exorcist or many of the characters. dont know why i wrote it but i plan to keep this up along with my other story though updates will be somewhat random anyway comments are always welcomed good or bad leave me some of your thoughts on this story.**

**enjoy!**

"talking"

_'Dark Rin talking in his head'_

'Rin talking in his mind'

_**" Dark Rin talking"**_

words: 5,792

* * *

**Moonlit Ashes**

The last thing Rin remembered on the night that his life pretty much went to hell, was the sheer panic that coursed through his body as he looked down at his dying father. They were being sucked down into Gehenna's gate and the sheer _amount_ of determination at trying to free the both of them was taking its toll on him. That along with the risk of losing the only father figure he had, came the overwhelming emotions of helplessness and desperation. It's because of this, that Rin never even thought twice about what he was doing, nor did he even have the chance to regret it. Reaching up he pulled the sword out of it's sheath, not even taking into account that there had been other priest there fighting during the invasion. Not like Rin could bring himself to care at the moment, for his mind was nearly being split in two from the inscrutable pain that flowed throughout his very soul. He could only feel the raw burning of endless power running throughout his very _being_, while he more or less felt the changes that were been made, he couldn't very well bring himself to care. Mostly because his mind was too busy trying to break free from such consuming power, it was just to impossible to comprehend. It felt like his very soul had become whole for what felt like the first time in his life, but as Rin's consciousness began to fade, he could feel a dark presence taking over, could _feel _as it tried to consume his very essence. Though It felt too violent, to savage and vulgar to belong to him, it almost felt like a completely _new_ personality, and so another battle had begun.

Only this became a battle for the mind, what felt like days and years lasted only minutes as they fought for dominance. Until finally there was a snap... blue fire exploded out of his very core, completely destroying the gate along with some of the unfortunate priest that had happened to be close by. As the flames once more retracted to his side, It was like looking at the world for the first time all over again. Everything was so much brighter, colors clearer, sounds and smells heightened to the point that it was almost uncomfortable, hell Rin could even feel the currents in the air as particles of dust went by. Looking down at the old man, he noticed that he was no longer breathing... yet he felt empty, Rin could only look down and feel nothing but a slight annoyance. And that worried him, if only slightly. Standing up he took a look around...the sun was coming up and the ones who still remained alive didn't even stir, narrowing his eyes he tried to remember the battle that had just took place within his mind, Rin knew that he had not won. But that doesn't mean that he had lost either, No it felt like they had merged, though not completely as he could still feel the presence there in the back of his conscious. He could feel it's influence running throughout his body to this very moment! An Rin knew instinctively that it was the only thing keeping him from going into shock, from becoming a big hep less crying mess on the floor. Looking back down he settled next to the old man once again before pushing the presence further into the back of his mind, it must of understood because it retreated. Letting what little feelings it could in, at first it wasn't much but as he kept pushing it back the more Rin could feel the agonizing sense of lost, kneeling next to him he lost track of time. The dark presence wasn't completely gone, but it was enough to let him freely mourn the death of his only father figure, though for he could still feel it's presence easily within his reach as it waited...Waiting patiently for the time where he would call on it once again, waiting for the moment where it would be in control once more.

It wasn't long before people started rushing in, going to the hurt priest and taking care of some of the left over demons, though Rin was only vaguely aware of them. It was only when the presence inside his mind told him of the upcoming danger that he had looked up, all emotion draining from his face as only his eyes showed what little he felt. But they were cold, the blue in them turning hard as they seemed to promise death should anyone get to close to him.

_'Danger...'_

Stiffening Rin looked for the one who had whispered,

_'These people are dangerous...Kill them...' _

Narrowing his eyes he realized that the voice came from his own mind,

_'Why? why are they dangerous?"_

Rin asked as more surrounded him, taking noticed that someone was talking but ignored it, instead paying more attention to the voice speaking within. Only half aware that some had started to pull out swords, while others had taken out books or drew blood before drawing a ruin on a piece of paper. Standing up he stood protectively around his fathers body, not really sure what they planned to do but making sure that he wouldn't accumulate any more damage then he had already obtained.

'What do we do?'

_'Let me lose, I'll take care of everything...'_

'No! You'll just kill them all!'

_'There is no other choice, it's either you or them...' _

'Who the hell are they anyway?'

_'...exorcist' _

looking at them Rin could see the hate and fear in they're eyes, the same look he's seen on countless people over the years, mentally sighing he gave in. He was just to tired to fight let alone refuse,

_'...fine, do as you must..'_

the last thing Rin remembered is the darkness and the chuckle that had seeped through the little bond they shared,

_'As you wish... master...'_

* * *

twenty five minutes earlier

Shino has been an exorcist for the blue cross academy since he was small, and in all those years he's never seen anything so awe inspiring as the scene before him. The paladins church was destroyed, as a truck had rammed right through the gates and had taken out what look like a large amount of the front of the building, leaving a large bulking hole in it's wake. Though a mass of demon bodies lined the outside of the building, before leading inside which was even worst as it was starting to look more and more like a war zone then a church, what with bodies of _both _demons and priest lining up the aisles that led to the alter. In fact so much was the damage that after taking care of the wounded priests that were left and getting rid of the weakened demons a good while had passed before they had even realized that there was still one demon left. It's clothes were covered in blood and dirt, it had also been ripped in various places, making it almost impossible to imagine what it had looked like before the invasion. The demon had long blue black hair that was crusted with blood and dirt as it rested along the contours of his jaw and neck,while some strands just seemed to defy gravity all together. From what he could see, the boys ears were pointed from where they stuck out from his hair, twitching at every sound they made while his tail lazily wrapped itself around it's masters torso. It was long in length almost half the boys size, but it was lithe and graceful in movement and he had no doubt that it was a very capable defense against weapons... or a weapon itself. It was then that those present noticed just _who _that demon was kneeling next to, it's body curling around it almost protectively, while it's hand was holding a sword; its other hand was clenched tightly at it's side.

It was the Paladin.

the group of exorcist were stunned by this revelation, for this demon had just killed the Paladin... the most powerful of all the exorcist... this demon had just killed him... this could only mean one thing, and that didn't necessary mean it bod well for the small group of exorcist, for it meant that _this_ demon was of very high status. As they started to surround him the demon seemed to have become aware of them, he looked up from the Paladin to watch them, the group shuddered as they caught sight of his eyes. When he caught sight of us his cold eyes narrowed as they hardened, eyes that were just so blue and bright that it almost looked like they were made of blue flames of complete and utter hatred. The demon looked young in age yet the power and wisdom from within him said otherwise, It looked at them and Shino couldn't help but feel that it wasn't all there, maybe having already dismissed them as something that wasn't really worth its notice or much of its attention.

"Who do you think he is?" Akira the ever so brave exorcist, asked as he to watched the demon while slowly unsheathing his sword,

"I don't know, but my guest is that he might be one of the kings from Gehenna." Shino replied, watching him carefully while he to unsheathed his sword from his back,

"No that's Impossible! I've never heard of him before, besides he looks nothing like any of the other kings!" Ayame said as she looked at the young demon with a look of anger and disgust, though fear was also present within her eyes, her voice did nothing to betray those feelings as she grabbed a piece of paper with her summons on it. Yet even as she said those words there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were in fact dealing with one of the kings from hell, they only needed to find out which one.

* * *

present time

"Who are you and what's your name?" Akira asked as he shifted into a better fighting stance, should the demon suddenly attack during the questions... but the demon did nothing, in fact it looked like it didn't even hear them at all! either that or it just didn't really care as it sent the group into a tense and heavy silence. they stayed like that for what felt like in eternity, though it didn't really last any longer then a minute. Shino was about to ask again, when suddenly it was like a light switch had gone up, gone was the cold hearted demon, In fact it felt as if there was a whole new different person standing in the demons place, for the person who stood in front of them now gave off what seemed to be a wild savage sort of feeling. It was sadistic and cruel, overwhelming in presence yet quiet in deception, there seemed to be a strategical feel about his movements that made one think he was walking you into a trap. His eyes seemed to blaze with fury yet still had it's steel glint about them, all in all... it was frightening...

"Who are you and what's your name?" Akira asked again, as he tightened his grip on the blade trying to keep his voice firm and mind clear so that the demon could not sense his fear, the demon looked over at him and grinned showing off two pairs of very sharp fangs, but It was his eyes that drove the group a little to close to the edge for comfort as they seemed to have a glint of insanity in them.

_**"You who wishes to know my name aren't worthy of such knowledge." **_

The demons voice was deep and smooth with what sounded like more then one speaker making it all the more creepy to listen to, yet it was completely hypnotizing and full of authority. It was the voice of one which was used to giving out orders and having them obeyed, It was also very potent to females for Ayame was blushing like mad and had a glazed lustful look about her. Before anyone could say anything the demon continued smirking as if knowing what effect it was having on us before saying,

_**"You may call me Rin after all... it's what most people have known me as..."**_**  
**

He said letting his voice flow as he finished his sentence, like a song sung softly in spring promising to fill all of your desires. Frowning Shino shook his head trying to get rid of the spell the others voice had woven, It was like trying to bring your head above water without knowing which way was up and which way was down.

"Are you one of the kings from Gehenna?" He asked drawing it's eyes to him, for even though the other was covered in blood and dirt, it did nothing to take away from his beauty, as it was known that demons with higher statues tend to have looks that play on the humans desires. An even though Shino am a man even he couldn't deny that the beauty it held, had all but taken his breath away, even though the demon scares the living shit out of him, he couldn't help but think that he was one of the most beautiful beings Shino has ever seen. So the only conclusion that he could come up with is that he must be one of the eight kings of Gehenna. Looking at him closely the demon only smirks as he answers,

_**"Yes and no... I am not a king, for I am no fallen angle who had followed Satan to Gehenna... no I am the true prince of Gehenna, son of Satan himself and Twin brother of Exorcist Yukio Okumura... I am Rin Okumura and this man here," **_

Rin pointed towards the ex-paladin with a somewhat sad expression on his face, like he lost something that was of great importance to him,

**_"Was my adoptive father who had taken me in at birth along with my brother, though he had sealed me away so as to give me as normal a childhood as possible, the seal had weakened and I had awoken. The demons could sense it and came after me to which led to the invasion on this church... which in turn led to Satan taking over his body... In the end father killed himself to keep Satan from getting me."_**

Looking up at us he stood straight his eyes shinning with a mischief that set the others on edge, they were still trying to get over the fact that this high level demon was in fact the _twin_ brother to Yukio Okumura! A straight lace serious exorcist that had been living here with the paladin, sure they knew he had a twin but that that twin knew nothing of his involvement with the church, let alone anything about his heritage. Did that mean that Yukio was also a demon? Did Yukio Know about his brother the whole time and just not tell anyone? Or was he under orders not to tell anyone, by the paladin himself? hell is anything this demon saying the truth or is he just trying to get into their heads?

"Lair! Okumura and his brother aren't demons, besides his brother Isn't even knowledgeable of the fact that Okumura is an exorcist in the first place! Not to mention I met that dobe before, you Look nothing like him!"

Ayame yelled out, she had finally lost her patience while the demon talked. She held a great respect for Okumura since they had done missions together and he had saved her life countless times, she even met Rin a year ago during one of her stays for a mission. So when the demon had spouted out that he was his idiot twin brother Rin and that both he and Yukio were the sons of Satan... well it was understandable that she would snap. The Rin she had known was nothing more then a loud and brash trouble maker who had a strong protective streak. He was also laid back and full of light, definitely not the demon who was standing in front of them, one who emitted such power and sexuality, Rin wouldn't know sex appeal even if someone showed him. But not only that, this demon was calculative and patient, he was cruel and heartless, there was just no way that the person in front of her was the same person she had met just last year. The demon just looked at her, his eyes showing nothing, yet it felt like she had pleased him in some way...she didn't like it.

_**"Did you hear that master? she has all but confirmed that your brother has been lying to you... your whole life with them has been a lie... Because you are the son of Satan they had made you weak and lied about everything, Shiro never even bothered to prepare you should something happen...you have nothing left here... it's time to let them go." **_

The exorcist didn't even have time to think about what he just said, when suddenly he had unsheathed his sword and blue flames burst all around his body, his ears lengthened along with his fangs, nails turned into claws and his eyes turned white blue. The power he wiled was overwhelming, this was the blue flames known only to Satan. Frighten the exorcist wasted no time as they got ready for the attack, Ayame drew blood across the ruin on her hand along with a couple of others while some started chanting every line they could think of that might be able to affect the demon in some way or another. While people like me and Akira advanced with our swords, to say that we were out classed was in understatement, he was only toying with us as he dodged or countered our thrust. From the way he moved and the precision that he executed, it did not take long to see the he was very proficient in the ways of the sword. It was like a dance, and the sword was only another part of his body, watching as Akira came in with a stroke at his torso the boy only deflected it, twirling away before suddenly dropping to the floor to dodge the sword coming at him from behind while swirling to do a leg sweep and effectively cutting the mans throat as he fell. The agility and grace shown was enough to make Shino shudder, for It was only to painfully obvious that they were nothing more then a slight entertainment for the demon as he continued to cut them down one by one mercilessly. The summoners weren't doing to well on they're side either, for the demons who were summoned took one look at the demon and stopped, no matter the command they did not move, just stayed were they were and looked at the demon with respect and awe,

**"The prince is back..."**

**"Must tell others...the prince has awaken..."**

**"Protect the prince..."**

"What the hell is going on with them! attack you stupid fools!" Ayame yelled harshly at the whispering demons as the other summoners did the same, but when that didn't work they tried to release them.. only they didn't leave, they just stood there waiting... watching...

It wasn't long before the demon got to us, charging both Shino and Akira tried to break past the demons defense, throwing as much strength into each encounter. Only to be shoved through the air several feet before crashing into the walls behind the line of summoners and they're contractors, the demon had stopped it's attack and looked at the remaining exorcist. It only looked at them for a second before it raised one hand towards the summoned demons,

_**"Come,"**_

To the shock of the exorcists the demons listened to him, going to him before standing guard waiting for the orders of they're new master. With his arm still raised he flicked his wrist before saying something in his native tongue, the demons launched forward at they're summoners ripping into them with they're teeth while some tore them apart piece by piece. Ayame was not any better for hers impaled her with it's tail before decapitating her with its long knife like nails. It was to much, both he and Akira had grown up with her, learned with her, and fought with her, they were like a family to each other and the fact that they had just seen her killed in front of them had put the both of them in a state of shock. An that was all the demon needed, for the last thing they saw was his smirking face as he swung his sword, the darkness never felt more welcoming or peaceful... they went into it willingly.

* * *

Rin watched as they're heads fell to the ground, he couldn't have felt more satisfied at the sight that was before him, he knew that his master wouldn't like it though. Sighing he knew that his master was not yet accustomed to the sight of so much blood let alone a massacre, but it was no worry of his at the moment, for in time he will help him adjust to such sights. After all if he was to claim his birthright he will have to be ready for such feelings of cruelty and blood lust, looking around he came to notice the priest that had survived had gathered around to watch the show. It never failed to amaze him of how naive and idiotic they were, thinking that they could take on the son of Satan in those weaken bodies was ridiculous. Turning to them he couldn't help the resigned sigh that came,

stupid fools,

_**"Out of the respect for taking care of my master for so long I will not kill you, but know that I am not my master and should you follow I will attack. Tell my masters brother that i'm sorry that father had to die like this, and that I hope we never have to meet as enemies for I don't think Rin-sama will like that to much..."**_

Looking at them for good measure to make sure that his words had reached them he recalled the demons to his side before transporting them to some place more safe, somewhere where it was more dark and secluded.

The last thing the exorcist saw was a whirl of blue fire, covering both Rin and the demons before suddenly disappearing taking with it the young demon and his followers.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Blinking his eyes he looked around the large dark room, it was big yet not so overly spacious as to make one uncomfortable, there were books lining up the walls everywhere, along with tables randomly placed around with hoards of papers strewn across them. Though there was candles lit, It didn't seem to matter for the simple reason Rin could see everything without a problem, looking around it was then that he had discovered that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. On the bed lying next to him was a woman, granted she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen... she had curly waist long blood red hair with streaks of black and orange mixed in; with creamy smooth Ivory skin and a heart shaped face adorned with full plump red lips, high cheek bones and feline slanted eyes, she was perfect, looking away from her face Rin had notice that she was wearing a dark red shin length dress, it fit to her curves like a second skin showing that she was very welly developed before flaring at the waist and flowing down like a crimson water fall. All in all she was a sight to see... and she was lying right next to him?

Blinking, he tried to wrap his mind around what his eyes are telling him was there, and what his mind was clearly trying to tell him was an illusion.

Because surly this wasn't real right? this had to be a dream right?

_'So your awake master...'_

Straightening he looked around trying to find the voice from earlier,

where did it come from?

_'It's alright, it is only me... don't you remember young master?'_

It was at that moment that his thoughts and memories caught up to him, like a slide show he saw everything and missed nothing, he saw as he killed the men and women. felt as he laughed from the high of the blood lust coursing throughout his body, all the while enjoying the gratifying pull of the deadly dance he had with the prey before him.

The feel as they're blood ran down his body as it showered the area in all it's beautiful glory, or how satisfying it was as he had stabbed and slashed the enemies as he watched they're guts spill before him. Nor did he neglect to remember the hypnotizing screams of they're pleas as they had come to realized that they were about to die before him... by his own hand...

The feeling that had went through him was exhilarating and intoxicating, and he wanted more... so much more... he wanted to hear them scream for they're lives as he removed they're necks from they're bodies and watch as fountains of blood spurt forth, he wanted to tear and rip them to shreds as he made them watch they're loved ones die...

He wanted them to witness the true meaning of chaos and destruction.

Yet Rin also wanted to fill them with their desires, he wanted to watch as they gave into what they most wanted, he wanted them to beg to him to fulfill they're wishes with all they're beings. All so that he could watch they're faces when he took it away from them.

Getting up, Rin jumped over to the corner of the room before putting his back against the corner as he slid down the wall, hands in his hair as he rested his elbows upon his knees that were tucked to his chest. Rin was horrified, how could he feel like this? how could anyone wish something like that on anybody?

What was wrong with him?

_'Nothing master, it's completely normal... there is nothing wrong with you.. for we are a beings made from the desires and chaos around us... we are at our strongest and our most desirable in throes of such emotion... we are the kings of Desire...and utter destruction'_

'But it's wrong... killing and playing with someones mind is just wrong, anyway because we're demons doesn't mean we have to act like them...' Rin pleaded trying to keep what little sanity he still had while also keeping the images from the massacre at bay,

_'Ah but it isn't much of a choice young master... It's who we are, sure you can deny me and our desires... but in the end you will come back to me, you will give into your nature... you can not run forever so why try? you who is the son of Satan, born with his powers running through your veins...you will never be able to be accepted like Yukio who has not so much as an ounce of demonic power within him... you can't be an exorcist nor can you ever become human again. Your looks and power will drive more and more of our kind to us, we are the true princes and kings of Gehenna, born from a father and a mother, not from the angles and gods above... we will never be accepted in heaven, only in hell... so why fight what your instincts and nature tell you? All you need to do is let it go..._

_Embrace it..._

_Call forth your birth rights..._

_Release me from the chains within your mind so that we may merge as we were supposed to the first time..._

_Become one with me.._

_Rin Okumura...'_

Completely cuddled in the corner, Rin tighten the hands within his hair nearly pulling it out, the emotions that were running throughout his body were so overpowering that it was just too much to take. He was right after all, he can't be like his brother... His brother was smart and patient, he had a good head on his shoulders and a clear mind, he was also an exorcist that would kill him the second he saw him because of what he had done. To him his brother had been taken over by his demon side never to return... so what did he have left? Looking up at the bed he watches the woman's steady breathing,

'Who is she anyway?'

_'Haha, she is our faithful servant... all high class demon have them, she is our companion...our lover...she is anything we want her to be. she is here with us willingly, for she has been searching for us since the day we were born, think of her as a present from our father.'_

'so...she is ours?'

_'Yes,'_

Looking at her he just couldn't believe it, this beautiful and perfect woman was his, She was his to protect and cherish.

She is mine.

'What will happen to us once we merge?'

_' wise question master, when we merge we will be one, we will be a new person entirely for our personality will merge as one, taking both our attributes and converging them equally within us...' _

'So when we do this, we wont exist anymore?'

'_In a way yes and no, we will have all our memories and thoughts, and yet it will be someone completely different that will be in control... so are you ready master?_

'...Yes'

_'Then farewell master...'_

'..Farewell...'

* * *

Nightmare.

That's the only word that could even compare to the scene before the young exorcist Okumura as he walked down the halls of his old home. It hadn't even been two days since he left for the blue cross academy and yet that's all the time that was needed to take everything he ever cared about away from him. Walking into the cathedral's main room, he had made himself look at the bodies along the walls, made himself look at all the blood that was splattered and strewn across the room like god damn confetti...

And lastly he made himself look down at the three bodies that he knew well; Ayame, Akira, and Shino... all of them such good friends and warriors, yet died in a death to gruesome for anyone to have. Looking around the room he saw many scorched bodies so it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who did it, Yukio had known about his brother for years. In fact it was his brother who made him want to join in the first place, he wanted to protect him like Rin had protected him all those years ago when they were young. Yet in the time his Father and brother needed him most, he wasn't there... Because of that he hadn't been able to protect his brother from the demons, which led to his own demon blood awakening and being completely overpowered by it. Yukio always thought that they should of told Rin about what he was, because what if something like this were to happen? Rin wouldn't be prepared to fight off his demon side whispering sweet nothings into his mind, he wouldn't of been prepared to fight off the power that resided in him. Because of that his brother was now gone forever and he had no Idea where he was or what he was doing...

Looking over at the priest his brother had left alive, it left him with some hope that maybe the Rin that he knew was still alive in there somewhere, that maybe all wasn't completely lost. There had to be someway to bring his brother back.

It took three hours to clean up the mess before they would go and speak to the survivors for they're debriefing, three hours of picking up body parts and scrubbing blood off the walls. Before long Yukio was standing if front of the last remaining members of his already small family,

"So what happened? Tell me everything no matter how small or unimportant you might think it is, do not spare any details."

The four of them nodded as they begin to tell him what had happened in his short absence, he could not believe how fast everything went south. When it came to the part about him he couldn't hide the anger that flashed within his eyes. How could they! to say such things about him and to not even recognize that the being in front of them was in fact Rin, how much could he have changed that they would be unable to recognize him? not only that, but it hadn't even been half a year ago! Now Yukio wasn't one to let his emotions run away with him, but this was the last straw. Getting up he went back to the scene staring at it with a new perspective,

His brother had been hurt and betrayed... Yukio just hope he didn't give in.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it, anyway if anyone knows of any good dark themed male names I would appreciate it if you could tell me some, I just cant seem to find one I like, until next time! Y  
**


	2. New Beginings

** I do not own blue exorcist, **

**words:4,405**

* * *

**New Beginnings **

Pain...That was the first thing that flashed through his body as his mind came back to reality. It was like nothing the young lord has ever experienced, his body was drowning in waves of blue fire twisting and turning in agonizing pain. The young mans hair grew to his back in long black silk tresses, so dark they had a sheen of blue tint to them, drawn out all the more by his snow white skin which has become clearer without so much as a blemish insight. His features which were handsome before, now became breath taking as they shifted, becoming the face of desires and dreams. His body which was once lacking, had grown a strange sensuality to it, his muscles became more announced as he body had become more lean, with an unknown feline grace and long limbs set to perfection, he truly became a worthy prince of Gehenna. And standing by his bed side stood his forever loyal servant and companion Najika, she watched over his now vulnerable body, washing away the sweat and trying to make the transition for her master as comfortable as possible. Ignoring the grinding an popping of bones as they rearranged themselves into they're new positions along with the agonized screams that ripped through the air, it had only been a day since he had decided to go through the transition and already he was almost done. Najika couldn't of been happier for such a strong and beautiful master, now it was only a matter of time till he awoken. And when he did she made sure she would be there to greet him.

XxX

The first thing that his mind processed was the memories of his past life, like a movie they were revealed to him, all the good and all the bad; none were spared. The next was that his body seemed to be practically weightless, like a great force had been lifted so it didn't surprise him for when he looked down to notice he was floating if only a couple inches off the bed. Looking around he turned to see the demoness from earlier standing next to him, head bowed as she knelt down beside him, raising an eyebrow as he watched her, a calculating gaze taking her in from head to toe.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Najika, and I am your faithful servant and companion Rin-sama"

"And how long have I been asleep Najika?"

"No longer then two day's young master."

"Hn..." Getting up he let the blanket around him fall off not really bothered with the fact that he was completely naked, after all there was nothing about him to be ashamed of. "Najika I want you to get me some clothes, make sure they are to my liking. We are going to be very busy for the next couple of days, so I want to make sure we have everything that we are going to need, oh and do be sure you come back soon. After all, I wouldn't want to be late for my old fathers funeral."

"Yes master."

With that she disappeared in a ripple of shadows leaving no evidence she was there to begin with. Sighing he grabbed a couple tresses of hair before pulling in back behind his ear as he headed off in search of the bathroom. He was covered in sweat and blood, and even though Najika must of cleaned him up here and there it wasn't enough to completely get rid of the filth that was layered upon him.

'That was foolish of me, next time I'm going to have to make sure not to get so much blood on me, tch such filthy humans they were.'

Getting into the shower, Rin set forth getting rid of the human filth on him as he awaited Kurami's return.

* * *

Yukio was exhausted, completely and utterly exhausted. It had been a whole two days since the incident and there was still no sign of his brother, not to mention all the cleaning and funeral arrangements that they had to cover and you had one very tired and vey cranky Exorcist. The funeral for the late paladin was tomorrow morning, and all the top exorcist where coming to see him off and give they're final good byes. The rest of the funerals however, were going to be held within they're respective home arrangements over the course of the week. And god help him if he didn't have the energy to get through it, sighing Yukio made his way to the coffee machine, pouring what must of been his fourth cup in the last two hours. He really couldn't find the energy needed for this, let alone dig up enough to go out and look for his brother, like he so desperately wanted to do. Not to mention he had to start teaching cram school later on in the week, so that means having to deal with new and untrained exorcist, which forces his time yet again from his brother and to his duty. God some times he really hated the amount of responsibility he had to deal with. What he wouldn't give just to go out there and look for his brother, like his very being was yelling at him to do. Sighing (something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately) he looks over the documents for tomorrow before finally calling it a night, after all his body could only take so much stress before even coffee could no longer sustain his tired soul.

XxX

It was dark and dreary, the clouds hung over they're heads as they threatened to pour upon the poor souls who congregated beneath them. The wind danced upon the cold stone graves, and one couldn't help but think It was the perfect day for grieving, so it was on this day that a beautiful couple came to pay they're respects to the now dead Paladin. The moment they entered the monastery they had caused an uproar among the exorcist, as no one seemed to know who they where. The man was tall, lean and graceful; long midnight black hair, skin the perfect shade of pearl and eyes so blue and mysterious they were exotic, one could not look into them for very long with out feeling like they were falling into a pit of despair...or into a haze of desire and chaos. He was clothed in black jeans with belts and chains hanging from his waist, wearing a black form fitting long sleeve shirt with almost invisible flame like patterns dancing along the edges. Put it together with a black vest with rips and pins holding it together...All in all very eye catching at a funeral, though not like the woman was any better; she was tall and filled out in all the right spots, full breast small waist and perfect hips, it was hard not to watch her glide among them. Though her hair was just as long as her counterparts, it was more interesting in color as the red, orange and black seemed to flow into each other. Her face was that of an angle, with doe eyes and full red lips and ivory skin, one couldn't just look away with out much will power, though she wore a simple black knee length dress and yet as they took a seat in the back of the room, no one could seem to figure out who they where. Among the curious eyes was one Yukio Okumara, he knew not who they were, and he couldn't remember his father ever mentioning a pair like them, maybe they worked together once before? Well whatever the case was, it was time to start the ceremonies.

* * *

Rin couldn't believe that his other self had been so foolish, for as he sat among the other exorcist in the room, he had come to the realization that he didn't even know half of them. Yes for as Rin listened to their stories of his late father he couldn't help but realize that his whole life with the man had been a complete and utter lie. He might as well of never have known the man at all, he only knew of the one he so called 'father,' fuck even Yukio had a couple of stories of him from a couple of missions they had together. What took the icing on the fucking cake was when Yukio had told them of they're 'father's' death and the fact that he knew what he was all along and yet never even bothered to tell him. He thought they were close and told each other everything, and yet here he sat listening to he fact that his brother had told him lie after lie, and it was soon coming to a startling realization that he did not know the boy up their at all. If Rin still had any of his human emotions intact, he would of been fighting tooth and nail not to go up there and shake the living Gehenna out of him. But it was a small blessing that the only emotions he could feel was a slight annoyance and a bit of betrayal, after all even as a demon, Yukio was his TWIN bother and therefor should of been trusted. To know that he was lied to did not sit well with his instincts.

Growling under his breath Rin kept his eyes trained up front, ignoring the look from his companion, when the ceremony was over he got up to pay his respects to the man. Seeming oblivious to the whispers and stares from the other humans within the room. It was a closed casket for obvious reasons but that did not matter to him, even though he was lied to for the better part of his life, the man had still raised him, and so he will give the man the respect he was deserved.

XxX

Najika said nothing as she followed her master up the line of people, it was not her place to do so. After all she had no knowledge of the man as she had not known him before his passing, nor was her master filled with grief so there was no need to comfort. No she was here simply for the fact that her master was here, and where ever he went she was to make sure she wasn't to far behind. Though she did keep a look out for potential threats or anyone worth mentioning to him, taking in the stares and categorizing the ones to look out for to the ones that held no significance, after all she was meant to be seen and not heard.

XxX

After paying his respects to the late Paladin, Rin made his way to the other end of the room, keeping a great deal of space between himself and the exorcist. He had no idea what to do when he felt another demon make his way into the church, and not just any demon... he was strong if his aura was anything to go by, yet he looked like a clown. How such a powerful demon could degrade himself to look like a fool was beyond his comprehending, though he made no comment about it to his companion, he knew she was already aware. Rin was also very confident that his power was above the other demon, even if he is masking all of it, though it still didn't sit well with him that someone of that magnitude was helping the exorcist. He did not take well to those who hunted they're own kind, after all a ruler should protect his minions not throw them under the bus and watch them die, at least not without_ reason_. After watching him for a bit he was shocked that the demon King had gone straight up to his brother,

'what on earth did this King have to do with _my_ brother?' Sighing Rin saw this as an opportunity to introduce himself to them, after all when was the next time that he would see the two people that interested him most together? Smiling he made a hand motion to show that he wished to go unattended before heading off, the smile turning into a smirk that didn't leave his face the whole way there.

* * *

Mephisto Pheles was not one to be surprised easily, and yet he was quiet shocked when he felt a rather powerful demon within his immediate area. Now normally he wouldn't care, or he would be excited to have another interesting pawn to play with. But the feeling coming off_ this_ specific demon had his whole body alert and rigid with mayhem.

This demon was not one to fucked with.

So that begged the question, why was someone of his stature even be here to begin with? Or how the hell he was even able to be here within this realm with out destroying it like father? hell he didn't even know anyone who had this much power other then father, though it wasn't as powerful, it was damn well close. So when the strong aura started moving closer to him and the young Okumura, it took all his will power to keep from running, he didn't even have time to tell the young teen what he was in for.

"Hello, I've come to pay my respects to your father, as I am sorry for his untimely death. It is always most troubling to lose such a high standing figure within the church."

Listening to his voice Mephisto couldn't help the shiver that traveled though out his body, it was sex in the purest form, like a succubus calling to you in your dreams as you willingly followed it to your demise. Or the sweet voice of the insane as you follow it into the oblivion of chaos and destruction. Turning slowly he caught his first glimpse of the demon, he was to perfect to be true and to beautiful to even look at. If he wasn't a demon he would of fallen into a pit of despair and self hate, for his beauty would of been destructive to any lesser being, it was a wonder that the exorcist here haven't already fallen into such a pit, but then again it would seem that the demon had been holding back on his 'charm' because even if the humans weren't falling they still couldn't completely stop the sway of they're emotions for lust and obsession. Even _he _couldn't help but feel the fool in his favorite attire. Looking back at the young boy Mephisto saw as he broke out of his daze to give his answer, much like the rest of the room as it was the first time they had heard such a voice.

"Ah t-t-thank you for your condolence it is most appreciated... I'm sorry but I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Of course how silly of me, my name is Arashi quit a mouthful really but alas it's the name I have chosen, it defines me so well... don't you think?" Arashi said as he slyly glanced at me, before looking back at the confused young exorcist.

"That you chosen?"

"Oh course, after all names have meaning and to give you my name would mean that I trust you, but of course I do not so you can and will call me by the name I have given. After all I am not the sort of demon to give such things out like the one beside me."

After hearing such things the people in the room froze after all any demon that can take on a humanoid figure had to be exceptionally powerful, and for him to be the epitome of perfection only threw in their faces just how powerful he actually was.

"And how would someone of your stature know my father?" Arashi smirked as he took in the crowd around them before pointing to a door off to the side,

"Well if we are to talk of such things maybe it would be best to get out of hearing distance of other beings, after all you humans tend to be such nosy creatures," looking at the people around them he narrowed his eyes before following Arashi to the more secluded room, though he was not alone as Mephisto also followed right behind them.

Once inside what looked to be an office if the desk and book racks had anything to go by, they each took a seat on a couple of the sofas in the room, facing each other as both exorcist and demon observed one another. Finally after a couple of tense moments Arashi let a small smile grace his face before speaking,

"Let it just be known that I have known your father for as long as you have lived, he was a great man and I myself have some degree of respect for him... and a debt that I will never be truly able to repay."

The silence that followed was thick with the unsaid consequences of that statement, after all it wasn't everyday a great demon came to give his _respects _to the _paladin _of the church. Let alone one that seemed to have helped said demon. And as such the curiosity that bloomed within the room was now up to new heights and it was a well known fact that curiosity killed the cat.

"What was it that my father did for you that made you feel indebted?" Yukio asked as he watched the demon with a sense of awe and trepidation, the first of which couldn't really be helped even if he tried to hide it. Yet the second had come down to intensive training, for though his beauty was very much distracting the years of hard earned training kept him from falling to far into the deception that practically shouted danger. Still the demon did not close off in offense and in fact seemed to be rather amused for being asked such a personal question.

"What the man did for me was not much of a secret though I would like to keep it between just the two of us, I'm sure you can understand after all some things are better off not knowing. Though it has come to my attention that your brother has finally awoken from his slumber? After all it was that spark of power that drew me here in the first place, had I of known I would of been able to help the poor thing along, as such I am quiet disappointed that I was never told about this certain development."

Let it be known that though the man didn't openly sulk or pout one could not help but feel as though he was, and as such were fighting off the feeling to comfort him. They knew he was a demon and with such manipulating beauty they concluded that they're feelings were not all they're own at the moment. Though Yukio seemed to of caught onto a word within the demons sentence,

"Awoken?"

"Yes awoken, someone with such a birth right as him was bound to come into his powers at some point, they were merely resting waiting for the perfect time to come forth. I am to assume that that's what seemed to have occurred, poor boy didn't even know what was happening to him, but as is the life as the prince of demons and true _rightful _heir to Gehenna." Arashi said making sure to get his message across to the other demon in the room, after all it wouldn't do for the other to get ideas. Better to spell that out now then having to take the time later on down the road,

"True heir of Gehenna? I don't know what you think your talking about, but my brother is not the rightful heir to Gehenna. He is not even a true pure blooded demon." Yukio coldly stated his eyes rivaling steel, Arashi couldn't help the smirk that came to his face,

"whoever said that half breeds couldn't be more powerful then full?" He smirked as he looked over to Mephisto, "after all as long as the boy has will power to get stronger, then nothing could stop him from achieving his goal."

"You sound like you know what he's up to," Yukio stated as he narrowed his eyes,

"But of course not, after all I am simply a wandering demon looking to repay an old dept, though I should give you one piece of advice before I leave,_ if_ you take heed or not is up to you." He said leveling his ominous eyes on Yukio, "You brother has probably figured out about your deceit, after all you had lied to him for the better part of your whole life, I would be careful of what he has in mind for you. After all it was partially _you're fault _ that he was so unprepared." and with that Arashi got up and left, the woman that was waiting behind the door not far behind.

"Mephisto, you never told us that such a demon of that caliber was in the area, in fact you've never mentioned this demon at all... care to explain?" Shura called as she walked up to them, having listened from her spot behind the fake wall, her eyes icy with suspicion, not like anyone could really blame her. It wasn't everyday you met a demon of that caliber and survived, let alone have a conversation with it.

"Because I've never heard of him... this is my first time meeting him as well, though if his power was anything to go by he is probably far older then me so it is possible that he is probably one of the forgotten ones," Mephisto said his usual smug face eradicated by the seriousness of the statement.

"Forgotten ones?" Yukio asked not quiet comprehending what that meant, it was not taught at the academy nor has his father ever mention such a being, looking over at Shura it would seem he was not the only lost one in the group.

"They'er called the forgotten ones for a reason" Mephisto sarcastically called out, before getting back on track, " the forgotten ones are as old as time, around the same as my father actually, they were some of the angles the fell long before Satan did. Though no one took any real notice back then as they did not do it in a flashy matter, as there was no war going on people were less observant. But that doesn't make them any less dangerous, in fact they were thought to have been eradicated by each other or had join Satan in Gehenna as his right hand men, though it seems some still roam around. I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous they are. If a fight had begun between me and Arashi there is no doubt in my mind that he would win, it's as simple as that." The two exorcist were not comfortable with the fact the someone was clearly so much more powerful then Mephisto. Or the fact that there was someone in this realm that was strong enough to be more of a threat to them and the humans they protect. "It actually worries me more with the fact that you father did something for him, the fact that he owed your father something is astronomical and extremely powerful, imagine what he could have asked for the demon to do in return? and depending on the demons type your father sure had one powerful ace in the whole with that one."

Yukio turned his gaze from Mephisto to the painting, his mind was twirling with the new information that he was given.

XxX

* * *

Rin smirked as he walked out of the room, he had known that the woman was hidden within the room, he was no simpleton. But he found it funny that they didn't even wait for him to get out of hearing range before they started to talk among themselves. Ignoring the looks of the other exorcist he found his way to his companion, taking the seat next to her and focused most of his attention and concentration of the group gossiping about him in the other room. Listening to their conversation Rin couldn't help but lose what little respect he had left for his demon brother. Mephisto he had learned was one who liked to play games with those around him, he was a manipulator by nature and he was great at what he did. But to assume so wrongly about his person was just ridiculous, being the King he was he should of at least been suspicious to who he was.

Then again no one truly knew the effects to being born instead of made would have on the child of satan, one of the effects of such would be his intelligence, which is why when he was sealed he was very lacking in such. Much to his displeasure, another was his completely different structural form, his body was completely different from any demon or human. He'd learned early on that he no longer needed to sleep or eat, sure he could do it but he didn't need to, though eating had it's own consequence as he couldn't digest it. He was not fond of throwing up, looking up he gestured his companion to come, their time here was done and he no longer had to listen to the fools in the other room. Though they inadvertently just gave him something to work with, because of they're wrong assumptions he now had something to make the game last longer. It was time to turn the tables on the mischievous clown, and the first step...

Enter True Cross academy.


	3. NOTICE!

NOTICE!

Hello all my readers! I am sincerely about the long wait in my posting new chapters, but my computer had crashed and I could only use my phone, and since its so crappy I couldn't write anything. After such a long time I was able to buy another computer, I will start posting new chapters within the week or if not this week then the next but diffidently no longer then that! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!


End file.
